fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure
Please also take a look at the 2017 reboot Harmonia Pretty Cure! Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure (ムーンライトフラワープリキュア Mūnraito Furawā Purikyua) is one of FairySina's fan series. It will replace Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ in its initial timeslot. Its theme is based on the moon and light. Its also based on Shikohana Mizuki, a Cure whose mascot got kidnapped. Story *''Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure Episodes'' Cure Crescent, the Cure of moon, got attacked by a Dakunesume. Mizuki has been a Cure for two years and got help from her partner and friend Tsuki. In this night her sister and her sister's friends watched the fight. Until that scene, they didn't know Mizuki was the powerful warrior. While Cure Crescent was fighting, her dark counterpart, Dark Moon appeared and took her fairy partner. Before Crescent lost her powers she activated the power of the new Cures to make sure that Dark Moon will not win this fight. Little Lily Pretty Cure Little Lily Pretty Cure is a short season, which shows Mizuki's past as Cure Crescent. It's story happens years before Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure. Characters Cures Shikohana Mizuki (紫光華美月 Shikōhana Mizuki) Mizuki is the first girl who transformed into Pretty Cure. While a fight against the enemy her partner, Tsuki got kidnapped. After this she was not able to transform again. Mizuki is the actual leader of the group. Her alter ego is Cure Crescent (キュアクレセント Kyua Kuresento). Her powers are related to the moon. Amaihikari Kanon (甘い光花音 Amaihikari Kanon) Kanon is one of Natsuki, Mizuki's younger sister, best friend. She is a very cute girl and also the youngest of the whole group. As Mizuki lost her partner, Kanon and her friends watched the fight. She swore to get Mizuki's partner back. Her alter ego is Cure Sweet (キュアスイート Kyua Suīto). Her powers are related to cuteness and flowers. Kazaru Selene (飾るセレーネ Kazaru Serēne) Selene is Kanon, Hina and Natsuki's best friend. She is very smart and also very wise. Selene is often very sick and has some problems inside of her. Her friends are often very worried about her. She found strength after Mizuki talked to her. Her alter ego is Cure Grace (キュアグレース Kyua Gurēsu). Her powers are related to the sky. Kashoku Hina (華燭陽菜 Kashoku Hina) Hina is Kanon, Selene and Natsuki's who moved in this town two years ago. She has a very childish personality. But can also be very serious. Everytime Selene is sick, she is very worried. She has a lot of stuffed animals in her room which matches her personality. Her alter ego is Cure Star (キュアスター Kyua Sutā). Her powers are related to the stars. Shikohana Natsuki (紫光華菜月 Shikohana Natsuki) Natsuki is Mizuki's younger sister. She did not know about her sister's secret until Tsuki was kidnapped. Together with her best friends she decided to get Tsuki back and was then able to transform into Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Shine (キュアシャイン Kyua Shain). Her powers are related to the sun. Mascots Tsuki (ツキ Tsuki) Tsuki is Mizuki's partner. She was kidnapped by the enemy in the first episode. She always ends her sentences with "~tsuki" Honey (ハニー Hanī) Honey is Kanon's partner. She always ends her senteces with "~satō" Cloud (クラウド Kuraudo) Cloug is Selene's partner. She always ends her sentences with "~kumo" Twinkle (ツインクル Tsuinkuru) Twinkle is Hina's partner. She always ends her sentences with "~hoshi" Gold (ゴールド Gōrudo) Gold is Natsuki's partner. She always ends her sentences with "~taiyō" *'Spirits' **'Luna' (ルナ Runa) - Luna is the spirit of the moon. **'Sunflower' (ヒマワリ Himawari) - Sunflower is the spirit of flowers. **'Sky' (ソラ Sora) - Sky is the spirit of the sky. **'Comet' (コメット Kometto) - Comet is the spirit of the stars **'Light' (ライト Raito) - Light is the spirit of the sun. Villains Dark Moon (ダークムーン Dāku Mūn) Dark Moon is the leader of the villains. She calls herself the dark side of the moon and makes Cure Crescent as her main villain. Black (ブラック Burakku) One of Dark Moon's underlings. He was the one who kidnapped Tsuki, Cure Cresent's partner. Midnight (ミッドナイト Middonaito) One of Dark Moon's underlings. Shadow (シャドー Shadō) One of Dark Moon's underlings. Yami (ヤミ Yami) One of Dark Moon's underlings. He appears some episodes before the final fight. Dakunesume (ダークネスメ Dākunesume) The monsters crated by the emenies. Other Kazaru Satomi (飾る聡美 Kazaru Satomi) Selene's mother. Shikohana Kimiko (紫光華后子 Shikōhana Kimiko) Mizuki's and Natsuki's mother. Amaihikari Kichirou (甘い光吉郎 Amaihikari Kichirou) Kanon's older brother. Amaihikari Kenji (甘い光県二 Amaihikari Kenji) Kanon's younger brother. Amaihikari Jirou (甘い光二郎 Amaihikari Jirou) Kanon's younger brother. Locations *'Moonlight Academy' (月明かりアカデミー Tsukiakari Akademī) - the girls' school. *'Tsukimura' (月村 Tsukimura) - the girls' hometown. *'Shadow Moon' Items *'Holy Pact' - the girls' transform item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure Light Power Charge!, only Mizuki has a different one. Every Pact has its own name: **'Moonlight Pact' - Mizuki's Pact; Her transformation speech is Pretty Cure Moonlight Heart Power! **'Flowerlight Pact' - Kanon's Pact **'Whitelight Pact' - Selene's Pact **'Starlight Pact' - Hina's Pact **'Sunlight Pact' - Natuki's Pact * Trivia *The name Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure was derived from Mizuki. **This makes Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure the first season which's name is based on its lead Cure. *''Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure'' is actually based on a dream FairySina had tonight. *''Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure'' is the first season FairySina's which is drawn with paint instead of pain.net *All human characters are made with DreamSelfy - Index *''Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure'' is the first PreCure season without main weapons. Gallery MFPC.png|The season's logo References Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure Category:FairySina's second Generation